A conference system is deployed on the Internet and provides conference functions for users, especially enterprise users, across a country or across the world. A conference server can be visited by a user equipment (UE, User equipment) for accessing the Internet as long as a public network IP address is available on the Internet. However, the network routing of the Internet is very complex. Therefore, a set of good network devices is needed to provide services with assured bandwidth and quality for users.
In the existing solution, a floor server (Floor server) is directly deployed on the Internet, and a proxy server (Conference Proxy) for directly accessing the floor server is deployed. In this way, the user equipment visits the floor server by using the proxy server.
However, in the existing solution, the user equipment visits one floor server only by using one proxy server. When the floor server is busy and the remaining bandwidth is insufficient, a status of joining conference by the user equipment is affected. When the proxy server is busy and the remaining bandwidth is insufficient, the status of joining conference by the user equipment is affected.